the_squidtopus_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Master FightingLucario
Monster Master FightingLucario (Or simply FightingLucario) is an Octoling-Human Hybrid (with the soul of a Heavy Weapons Guy), and the Octosona of an SFM animator with the same name. Appearance Monster Master FightingLucario is a Dumbo Octoling (one of many Octoling subspecies). He wears the Blowfish Bell Hat , the Squid Research LabLab Coat (Which is not available in Splatoon ''nor ''Splatoon 2), and a pair of Traditional Sandals. Backstory FightingLucario used to be a Heavy Weapons Guy that saved Inkopolis from an Octoling invasion. However, the Squid Sisters feared he was too strong for their world, which resulted in having to exchange bodies with a different one. He had his brain, core, and soul removed from the old body, and soon they put them in a lifeless body of an Octoling. After a Frankenstein experiment, he came back to life which he would eventually become a phenomenal experiment gone right! In the crossover series, "You Must Die," he's been salvaging Time Pieces alongside his Octoling friend, Rudy, and two additional fellows named "Ryan" and "Matt." He couldn't do it alone. Should one help him, he will invite him or her to fight alongside him. However, some were possessed by FightingLucario's archnemesis, "Monquistidore." Personality He can be quite brash at times. Although deep inside, he's an ecstatic chap with a heart of gold, when he thanks his fans for 1.1K subscribers. He is also anticipating numerous ambushes, such as when Vanity, jealous of his subscribers, attacked him but was counterattacked with his blue staff. Abilities Countless Spells FightingLucario is a mage who knows no limits of magic. He just comes up with spells for show-stopping results. Nanovirus Some of his attacks will inflict a Nanovirus effect. This torture effect blocks any positive effect regardless of how good it is, so this will put adversaries in trouble. Trait Disable Other attacks will disable a foe's trait which will make moves work on them regardless. It's useful for situations where foes with terrifying traits to keep away. Rage When evil takes advantage of the world, or when it takes advantage of FightingLucario himself, he will not be happy one bit. He gets furious, especially at the most powerful foes. This allows him to defeat them easier. Especially if he gives himself Evil Legions Hater, and ranks to Rank 1 where his trait can have by then, Villains Hater. Aura Read Like an actual Lucario, he as the ability to read your aura. He can tell if you're good or bad, and he will not be fooled if you're attempting to manipulate him. This allows him to see through disguises in a way. His eyes glow in the process, but only so. Immune to Sudden Death Not to be confused with the moment when your health runs out, or the elimination round in competitive games, FightingLucario cannot die in one hit. So foes will have to fight him like a man rather than an exploiter. Weaknesses Overconfidence He can sometimes get overconfident, which will lead him to mess up. He does, however, admit he got overconfident at that one point, either be humiliated or come up with a different strategy. Inability to Fly Although he will expect an attack from above, he's grumpy about his inability to fly. He tends to jump, but he just can't fly. Underconfidence While he can get overconfident, there are also occasions where FightingLucario can get underconfident. He can also be too nervous to do certain things, especially meeting LizzietheRaticle. Relationships Monsters His name, "Monster Master FightingLucario" derives from the fact that he has some bonds with many monsters. They all come together to fight on his side or fight against him. He fought through numerous monsters without fail, thanks to the help of his friends, mostly consisting of monsters he has tamed. Ryan Fighter Ryan Fighter started out as FightingLucario's biggest fan, but soon they became best friends. He even anticipates whenever MMFL comes to his home. When they're with each other, they tend to have fun, and MMFL is patient with him... unlike Marie though, who finds him more annoying than MMFL, but still great to have him around, nonetheless. Matt6969 A Medic who first met FightingLucario back when he was a Heavy. Even though he didn't notice the crazy events that happened with FightingLucario at the Squid Research Lab, he's still a loyal companion, regardless of FightingLucario's appearance. RudyOctokidGamerVA When RudyOctokidGamerVA first saw and met FightingLucario for the first time, they immediately became friends. Rudy is FightingLucario's first female friend, and she is ready to take back the stolen Time Pieces and restore those infected by Monquistidore's virus. Monquistidore The one who claims to be the "most powerful villain of all" is FightingLucario's archrival. While MMFL wishes to bring peace and cares about the people, Monquistidore wants destruction, even for his minions who he claims he "doesn't need." The Sinning Squids Not only does FightingLucario hate their terrorism, but he is appalled about how they behave. Lust, Gluttony, Greedy, Lazy, Wrath, Envy, and Vanity want there to be no life to any Inkling, Octoling, Inktoling, Human, or any innocent creature, especially with him. It's rare for them not to attack him or anyone else, but FightingLucario is their main prey. Zombie Octoling (A.K.A. Zoe Smith) Moments after she was killed when FightingLucario threw her in space, after a short game of catch using her as the ball, she regained consciousness without forgetting him. That was back when he was a Heavy, so she didn't recognize him as a Dumbo Octoling at first, but then realized he was that Heavy! She craves revenge against him, but so far, no avail. The 'Rabbid Deluxe' Despite being RudyOctokidGamerVA's first monster she created, FightingLucario knows that nothing good can come from this Rabbid. MMFL, being the one who anticipates very bad people, is willing to go all ranks against the Rabbid. Rudy has warned him about his petrifying abilities and his millions of goggles he created that can hypnotize anyone to become his mindless zombie slaves, but because of MMFL's immunity to sudden death, he wishes to take him on and the fight could happen any minute! But Rudy isn't sure he'll be able to do it alone, she'll have to aid him on that task Likes and Dislikes Likes Thrills, magic, machines, peace, metal, etc. Dislikes Drama, his adversaries in general (Except on friendly battles), lies, etc. Fears * End of the world * * * * * Trivia (Things To Know) * In one of FightingLucario's comments on one of RudyOctokidGamerVA's video, which reads, "See you in the lab!" Rudy then replied it was research time. They became friends in a split second. * Every now and then, he used to record a live-action video with him improvising something extremely pointless, other than to make at least one video a week. ** He recently learned that this was preventing him from thinking creatively and that only few have responded. Now he has made a promise to only make SFM videos as seen in this video he titled his promise on. *** Yet he ended up breaking that promise due to somewhat procrastination. ** However, moments of live-action are seen in vlogs and Q&As. * He, Ryan, and Monquistidore used to be humans. FightingLucario being a Heavy, Ryan being a Soldier, and Monquistidore being an Ubercharged Spy. However, there were incidents for each of them. ** FightingLucario lost his old body. ** Ryan's transformation wasn't that dramatic. He just simply changed. ** Monquistidore mutated after losing his Uber. He panicked about him having a terrible texture, so he fled and sanitized himself. * "You Must Die" had the attention of SwaggyDude44 when he noticed that he's a boss character possessed by Monquistidore. He subscribed to MMFL when he found it. * Some of his livestreams have sudden moments involving his toys. Those moments are canon to MMFL's channel despite being within livestreams. * MMFL's cannibalistic OCs are all female. This is because of Monquistidore's ambition to turn as many women into cannibals as he can. Monquistidore knew about FL's refusal to get eaten, so Monquistidore figured he could capture him in this method. ** The only cannibals MMFL made on his own are Gluttony, Vanity, and Zombie Octoling. The rest were requested by Octo Darko. *** Another change he made is to make the six "lone" cannibals into a group called, the "Virus Ladies." ** His only female OCs made by himself who aren't cannibals are Monster Octoling, Lust, Lazy's Butler, and Hathor. ** MMFL however, was overwhelmed by all the cannibals he has now. This made him come up with the "Cannibal Eater," an artifact exclusively to capture cannibals for the rest of their lives so they can starve to death. ** This weirded out most of the residents within MMFL's realm, even some of the cannibals there. * After he left Discord on February 12th, 2019, he returned on April 23, 2019. His new tag is Monster Master FightingLucario#2863. ** Coincidentally, that was when he published the final part of "You Must Die Chapter 1." ** Another coincidence is it was the release date for Mortal Kombat 11. * After roleplaying with Octo Darko for 151 days (with pauses and leaving at times, but got back all those times due to Octo Darko not wanting to end it at the time), the final roster of Octo Darko's requests became official, and MMFL will decide what to do with them. ** However, because of YouTube Messaging going away on September 18, 2019 (eleven days before his birthday), he especially won't be able to get in touch with Octo Darko anymore, unless he gets DeviantArt. *** Eventually. he did, as a matter of fact, get a DeviantArt account, but he's keeping the platforms he's on to a minimum. https://www.deviantart.com/fightinglucario ** Though due to various reasons, he changed quite a lot for the roster's own good. * He was finished creating OCs, as there were so many, it was getting absurd for him, especially with characters with certain attributes. He arranged 36, leaving out Elena, having two heroes and two villains of each element, and three heroes and three villains of each playstyle. ** See https://tsta-mmfl.fandom.com/wiki/TSTA:_MMFL_Wiki to view them. (W.I.P.) ** In a video, he asked if 37 characters are too many characters to have. *** In fact, he isn't sure if having said 37 characters should have separate pages for this wiki, though he can make a category for them(This will be a temporary part). **** This is because he fears he may be unintentionally spamming. **** However, he can be able to put some character development into them. *** Additionally, he grouped these characters to make things easier to understand. * Despite the Sinning Squids having dilated eyes, their GMod dupes don't have that, as FightingLucario had no idea on how to dilate eyes in Garry's Mod. ** Furthermore, it's occasional for him to forget Vanity's eyelashes for her creepy poser look. ** However, because of the removal from the item that gave Vanity those eyelashes, her eyelids are now maroon. * He's one of the few Splatoon YouTubers whose persona doesn't live in Inkopolis, rather another realm. (Same with Texion) * Despite receiving a Nintendo Switch for his birthday, he is a private person. He had Mortal Kombat 11 as his first game. ** His second game, by little to no surprise, is Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:Dumbo Octolings Category:Blue Category:Autistic Category:American Category:Octapiens Category:MMFL